


Wolf Eyes/Change Of Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Loki Feels, Marriage Proposal, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Allegra Gon prepares to make Loki's birthday an event he will never forget along the way they both discover some truths about their relationship. Will these truths tear them apart or bring them closer together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Eyes/Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Since OnlyOneKingLoki has asked me so nicely here is the sequel to Wolf Heart, I hope you enjoy it. As always con-crit is always welcomed. Thank you to all who have left koudos on my works thus far, it makes this insecure writer feel really good about herself :)

She was in the kitchens making Loki a rich decadent chocolate cake, when he questioned her if she was going to keep her word she said of course she was. Like him she was a sorceress goddess of water, which always made Loki think of how different they were.

She was mixing all the ingredients and smiling to herself thinking of how he would approve of this cake. It had so much chocolate in it, and all the cream she was adding only made it richer. Meanwhile Loki was walking around the gardens, his thoughts were all about his birthday till Thor cut them short.

"You look different" he said. Loki turned around and blinked at him trying to understand what he meant. "I am still very much unchanged" Loki said. "Allegra is doing you good" Thor said as they both walked together.

 Loki couldn't help the smile on his face at the mention of her name, she had saved him. "She is a welcomed change in my life" Loki said. "I agree she is brother, I hear she's planning quite a feast in your honor" Thor said hardly surprised at this, Loki always did love it when someone made a huge deal over him.

Of course this was mainly because he demanded it. However in this case, she had started planning this more than a few months ahead of time. He was impressed by this and deeply touched that she truly wanted to make it an occasion he will never forget.

"What about the trust between you?" Thor asked. Loki's smile faded as he spoke, "We are working on that" he said. "Have I upset you?" Thor asked concerned. "I was already upset, if you will excuse me brother" Loki said walking away.

Thor nodded and watched him as he left. Meanwhile, Allegra Gon had finished making Loki's cake it had just finished baking she let it cool for a while before covering it in rich dark chocolate sauce. She then put it aside in a cooling area so that it may harden.

 

She was now walking back to Loki's chamber for some well deserved rest when Layanna saw her. "You look tired" she said. "I am I've been baking allot today, I made him a very large and tall cake that I'm sure he will approve of" She said smiling. "How are things going between you two?" Layanna asked as they walked together. "We're still trying to figure each other out, but it is going well" She said and her tone gave away her slight sadness.

"What's wrong?" Layanna asked. "I still don't trust him, and he…he's really getting upset by it, he wants me so desperately to trust him alas he knows it's not easy for me" Allegra said. Layanna gently rubbed her back in comfort. "Thank you my friend, I needed that" She said.

"I heard you had a little fall earlier today" Layanna inquired. "Yes, but it's nothing I'm fine, Loki however my poor darling it truly upset him" Allegra said remembering what had happened. "What happened?" Layanna asked. "'Have you ever heard of what earthlings call "fall of trust?" she asked."Can't say that I have no what is it?"

"Well you see, it's an exercise that humans use to establish trust and Loki really wanted us to try it" She explained. "So how does it work?" Layanna asked. "Well it's simple really, one person stands with their back to the other and let's themselves fall into the others arms with the purpose being that it's supposed to establish trust as they break your fall" She explained. "How did it go then?" Layanna asked though she already knew the answer.

"Not good would be an understatement, he did catch me however we both lost our balance and fell down together, I tried to reassure him that this really doesn't mean anything but he insisted that it does, that it means we are still unsure about our love and with that he left" Allegra said wiping a tear.

"I'm sorry, I've upset you and here we were talking about the feast you prepared for him" Layanna said apologetically. "No, no, it's not your fault, I just need some rest I'll be fine" She said as she and her friend parted ways. Allegra got herself washed and then having dried herself put on her bedroom clothes she slipped into his bed though he wanted her to call it their bed.

She fell asleep almost instantly as she laid her head on the pillow. She truly wished that she could trust him, she wanted more than anything to trust Loki. He wanted to marry her; in theory she would love to marry him, in reality she didn't trust him.

She knew that he had a ring for her; it was waiting for her to be ready to trust him. Loki had entered the room and watched her sleeping in the far corner of the room before taking his clothes off and joining her wearing long black pants. She felt him getting in the bed and slowly wrapping his arms around her from behind.

 

She shifted and snuggled into his chest. He gently stroked her hair as she slept in his arms; his mind was still trying not to think about how they fell earlier today. He loved her so much, he was so grateful to her more than she could possibly know for she had brought back so many things that he thought he would never feel again.

If only he could find a way to make her trust him. For the mere thought of losing her would crush him, she was more dear to him than anyone he's ever met. He held her tightly as he felt sleep over come him.

"I love you my Allegra Gon so much" he whispered softly. She kissed his heart in response. He kissed the top of her head and fell-asleep with her in his arms. He dreamed of the day they would finally get married, he could see it all happening.

If only wasn't just a dream, how he longed for her to say yes. As he slept he clung to her tightly. She often let him because it made him feel safe and she knew that sometimes he still felt as if he was drowning.

He needed his anchor as he often called her. They both slept for what felt like hours, she had woken up before him and watched him sleep. I wish I could trust you she thought to herself as she gently kissed his forehead and saw a small smile form on his face.

 She gently stroked his cheek till he woke with a small content sigh escaping his lips. "How long have we slept?" he asked just before yawning and stretching a little. "About an hour or so I think" she said softly.

"Darling, I'm so sorry about earlier today" he whispered holding her close. "Loki, there's no need to apologize, as we both know trust takes time to build we will both get there I hope in due time" she said gently.

He nodded kissing her cheek softly. "I should go; I still have much to do before tomorrow I must make sure everything is going according to plan" she said about get dressed when he stopped her.

"I really don't want you to go, I would much prefer you stay right here with me" he breathed gently in her ear causing her to melt into his arms. "My Loki, as tempting as all that is, your birthday is tomorrow and I have yet to see if the hall is fully ready or if any of what I've planned is perfectly prepared for you" She said gently.

"Is Thor coming?" Loki asked. "Yes of course he is, he's looking forward to it as am I" She said. "I'm glad to hear that" Loki said pulling her closer to him. "Darling, I…" Loki stopped her mid sentence with a deep passionate kiss.

Ever since they started their relationship, she had noticed several things. One of them was that they were not a kitsch couple; the second thing being was that he was slowly becoming more and more affectionate towards her.

And the third one being that he loved holding her. She knew why, he craved touch. He had never gotten it enough.  Now with her was his chance he was making it up to himself.

He loved hugging her and just being with her, still "the elephant in the room" being their trust issues was still lingering there. How Loki wished for it to leave and may it never return. He was still kissing her letting his hands roam on her back as he deepened the kiss.

She kissed him back savoring every second, as her fingers ran through his hair. They laid there in pure bliss holding each other. When they finally broke for air she slipped out of bed and got dressed.

"Don't be too long my love" he whispered softly. "I won't, I promise" she said taking his hand and kissing it gently. He blew her a kiss as she left the room and watched her catch it and place it on her heart as she left.

She was walking down the halls to the main hall where Loki's feast would be held when she heard Thor calling out her name. She turned to him wondering what was wrong. "May I speak with you?" he asked. "Yes of course, walk with me I'm on my way to the main hall" She said as Thor and her began to walk together.

"I was speaking with Loki earlier and he seemed quite upset what happened?" he asked. "I really think you should have this conversation with Loki, he's in his chambers you should go see him" She said clearly not wanting to discuss the subject any further.

"I see, well then I shall go see him then" he said and with that left to Loki's chambers. Loki was in his chambers smelling the pillow she had slept on it still had her scent.

"Oh my darling" he whispered to himself as he heard a loud knock on the door. "Enter" he said. Thor walked in and sat next to his brother. "How may I help you brother?" Loki asked.

"What upset you this morning when we spoke?" he asked. Loki didn't wish to speak about it but knowing Thor he would not rest till he found out what was wrong out of sheer concern for him, so he decided to tell him.

"Allegra and I we…were trying to work out our trust and…I…." he tried to say but the words seemed to fail him. Thor gently rubbed his back in act of encouragement.

Loki told him about the trust fall and how they both had fallen, how he prayed for some sign to help make her trust him.

"Loki my dear brother, it doesn't mean anything, trust is something that is build over time she will learn to trust you" Thor said trying to comfort Loki.

 

"I hope so for I cannot lose her brother, I cannot I love her too much we fought so hard to be together despite all the odds against us I need her by my side" Loki said softly as he and Thor hugged. They spoke for a while longer before Thor left the room.

Loki was now laying his head on her pillow when she appeared back in his chambers. "Darling, you're back" he said with sheer joy in his voice as he took her hand and pulled her down to him.

"Yes, that I am" she whispered and kissed his cheek softly. "I spoke with my brother, I have a feeling you had told him to come" Loki said. "I did yes, I just thought you would like a brotherly chat" She said and her tone said it all.

It told him she wanted him to be comforted by his brother, the brother he was getting to know all over again. "Thank you my love, it helped" he whispered softly as she laid her head on his chest.

"You welcome my darling, I'm glad" she said gently as they kissed. The next day she woke up a little earlier than usual to bring Loki his birthday surprises she finished setting them up and then slipped back into bed. "I missed you" Loki whispered as he held her tightly still asleep.

"I'm here now my Loki, I just had some things to take care of" she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on his temple. "Important birthday things?" he asked murmuring. "Yes, important birthday things" She said with a slight chuckle as she fell back to sleep in his arms.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Loki whispered. "Yes my darling, everything is ready" she whispered back in her sleep. They both slept for a while longer before she had woken him up with a gentle kiss.

"Happy birthday my Loki" she whispered softly. "Thank you my darling" he said softly kissing her back. "These are for you" she said handing him some boxes. He smiled as he opened them one by one, the first one held a rose broche in his colors gold and green, the second box had a spell book.

The third and last box had an oval locket, he opened the locket to reveal a picture of them both and engraved inside were the words: "My Loki,  I love you, I wish for you to keep smiling always with hope in your heart, all my love Allegra Gon".

He wiped a tear as he finished reading it. He held her close in a tight embrace. "I love you my darling Allegra Gon,  I love you" he whispered. "I love you too my Loki" she whispered back. Later that day, they were both getting ready for the grand feast.

 He was already dressed in his gold and green outfit waiting for her. She came out a few moments later wearing a gold and green dress. He turned around and was in awe of how she looked. "You…oh darling you look so enchanting" he said kissing her hand.

She smiled as she gave him a small twirl, he melted at the sight of her dress opening like a flower. "We better get going, everyone is waiting for us" She said taking his hand. He pinned her gently against the wall and kissed her softly just before they left the room.

They left his chambers and entered the main hall, everyone greeted them with bows and well wishes. Allegra thanked them all for coming and the feast began. Loki couldn't help but look around the hall, it was filled with gold and green everywhere truly a celebration fit for him.

"Enjoying yourself brother?" he heard Thor's voice from behind him just as he was about to sit. "It is my day" he simply said as Thor handed him a small box. Loki took it and opened it slowly to reveal a ring that combined his horns with Thor's helmet it was made of gold and silver.

Loki didn't say a word for a long while before Thor broke the silence. "Do you not approve of it my brother?" he asked. "Oh no, I…approve of it very much I….this is so…" Loki for the first time was at a loss for words.

"Thank you my brother" Loki managed to say after a while. "You welcome, happy birthday" he said softly. "Thank you" Loki whispered and hugged Thor tightly. "Happy birthday" Layanna said as she hugged Loki as well. "You two look beautiful" Gon Allegra said as she stood next to Loki.

"Thank you, that dress suits you fine" Thor said. "It doesn't do her justice" Loki said kissing her hand. "My friend may I have a private word with you?" Layanna asked. "Yes of course, you'll excuse me my love" she said as Loki pulled her close.

"Don't be too long, you know how parched my lips get without yours" he whispered gently in her ear. "I promise I won't be, as do mine without yours" she whispered back and with that they kissed.

"I won't be long my darling" Layanna said to Thor as they too kissed softly. Loki watched along with Thor as they walked away. Just as he saw Allegra Gon turn the corner toward the balcony with Layanna, he let out a long romantic, dreamy sigh much to Thor's amusement.

"I'm amusing you brother?" Loki said more stating than asking. "Yes you are, you know if you're going to fawn over her like a woman you might as well dress the part, do you like pink?" Thor asked teasingly.

"If you do not stop teasing me I shall zip you" Loki said. "Zip me?" Thor asked still quite amused. "You shall be zipped my brother" Loki stated again trying not to laugh. "I shall be Thor god of…zip?" Thor said hardly containing his laughter.

"You would think you don't fawn over Layanna I've seen you" Loki stated imitating the way Thor looks at her at times as if she was a lady in waiting and he was her knight in armor.

"Sometimes I feel like saying to you the stables are that way, here's your white horse" Loki said with a half smile. "Very amusing brother indeed" Thor said chuckling.

Meanwhile Allegra Gon and Layanna were watching them from a far. "What do you think they're talking about?" Layanna asked. "I think you're husband just called my Loki a girl" Allegra Gon said amused.

Layanna chuckled, "That would suit my husband to do that". "Yes indeed" she said smiling still amused. "I'm really happy you both could make it" Allegra Gon said half talking to Layanna half watching Loki. "Me too" She said.

They spoke for a while longer before returning to their partners. When Loki saw her approach him he pulled her closely. "My lips have missed you" he whispered. "As mine have yours" she whispered back as they kissed.

 Later that night after the party done and dusted Loki found he couldn't sleep. She was sleeping quite soundly dreaming of the party and how happy Loki seemed especially  when the cake was revealed.

His fidgeting however woke her up, "Darling what's on your mind?" she asked still half asleep. "Did I wake you my love?" he asked apologetically. "It's alright, now what is troubling you?" she asked again.

"Us, I mean we are troubling me" he said. "I know, it troubles me too that we….that I cannot trust you" she said. "We have to do something"  Loki said and with that waved his hand and there they were standing on a large cliff. "Loki what are we doing here?" she asked getting worried.

"I'm here fighting for us, you…don't know how grateful I am that you fought for me even if I frustrated you, still with your vast patience and inner strength you fought for us, and now here I am doing the same.

I can't be without you, you brought so much back into my life so much that I thought I had lost forever. You showed me how strong you are, and I….need you to trust me I need you to be with you. You showed me I am worthy of love, both the love of myself and of another.

 

It is a simple strong truth that you complete me, you helped me become complete" he said now with tears in his eyes. "Loki, I know you want me to trust you and I want to trust you with all my heart, I need you in my life too. I fought for you because it was plain and simple that I had to.

I love you, you make my heart feel alive I love holding you and hearing you speak to me the way you do and seeing the change in you.

I don't tell you enough that I'm proud of you, I know it wasn't an easy road but you marched it like the survivor I know you are we both will get through this too" She said wiping her own tears. "Jump with me" he said holding out his hand to her.

"Jump with you….off this cliff where we both might end up in Valhalla….Loki…I don't…." she tried to say but her words were cut off. "We can't be together if we don't have faith in each other, you know this as well as I.

I have thought of many ways to get you to trust me and it all comes down to this, to faith we must take a leap of faith" he said. She knew he was right; after all, what is a relationship or love for that matter without faith? Every fiber of her being told her not to do this, but she took his hand and they approached the edge of the cliff.

"Before we do this incredibly insane thing we are about to do, I want you to know I'm sorry I don't tell you or show you enough how I feel and come what may I want you to be sure I'll show you more in every way possible" She said.

He kissed her hand and they both closed their eyes as they leaned backwards falling from the cliff. Not even a second later did she hear his voice say "It's alright my love, we're safe". She opened her eyes and much to her great relief they were indeed safe and sound back in Loki's chamber.

She cried out in relief and clanged to him for dear life. "I promise we won't ever do that again, unless of course you want to do that when we get married it would be kind of fun wouldn't it?" he said. "Don't even think about it, Loki….ask me again" she said.

He took out the ring and held her hand, "My darling Allegra Gon you are the most determent, wonderful woman I've ever met I'm so grateful you came and saved me.

Now let us be one for all time, will you marry me?" he asked holding out the gold and green ring shaped like a rose he saved for her. "Yes, Loki I'll marry you, I love you and…..I trust you" she said the last three words with such conviction it moved him greatly as he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately. Within less than 6 months after their engagement they were wed and couldn't be happier.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that :)


End file.
